The Storm
by Soultra
Summary: Krillan befriends a young woman named Jenna after a storm. But how long can their friendship last? I appreciate all reviews.


The Storm

The sun had just risen above the horizon, but already the temperature had begun to soar. The heat became a visible beast, shimmering above the sidewalks and the roads causing everything to look unreal and indistinct. People moaned as they hurried to get their day's activities done before the sun could rise higher and the real scorching began.

This is the way it had been for almost two weeks now as the heat wave continued to pound the city mercilessly. Air conditioners ran continually and ice cream shops had to close early due to being sold out. In fact, everyone had his or her own way of handling the heat. Of course, the weather forecast had predicted rain for today, which could bring an end to the oppressive heat. Yet, the blue skies above seem to contradict this forecast, except for the western corner. A few dark clouds had gathered and were now moving slowing across the expanse of the sky like a spreading bruise.

Krillan wasn't paying much attention to the weather because he had a more important thing on his mind. Next week was Goku's birthday, or at least the day they chose to celebrate as his birthday and he still hadn't bought a present. It wasn't that Goku was picky. Actually, it was exactly the opposite. Goku wouldn't care what Krillan gave him, which made the problem worse. Krillan wanted to give Goku the perfect gift, but he was finding that to be almost impossible. He continued to go from store to store, despite the fact the heat caused him to feel sluggish and lethargic, hoping that he would happen upon the perfect present.

He was just entering the last store when a rumbling noise caught his attention. Looking up, he was surprised to see the sky above was growing ebony with clouds and the first few drops of rain were about to fall. He hurried inside, knowing how hard it can rain after a heat wave.

The rain suddenly fell as if being poured out of a bucket and a strong wind whipped through the streets. A woman ran towards her car, holding a newspaper uselessly over her head to protect her. The wind snatched the paper away, but she didn't even pause. She continued to run, her hand still above her head as if she was still hold the paper. Krillan turned away from the window and wandered deeper into the store. Even if he couldn't find anything in here, he was stay until the rain at least slacked off a bit.

The wind increased and began to howl like some mythological monster that shook at the building. Suddenly, the lights went out. Krillan spun around in the dark to face the windows, but suddenly something heavy crashed into him. Before he could realize what was happening, he slipped into the darkness of his own unconsciousness. 

************

Krillan slowly opened his eyes, but he could only see darkness at first. Where am I, he wondered. His eyes adjusted to the dim light and he noticed the rubble the dust that filled the air like a fog. Then, he remembered he had been in the store when the storm had hit. It must have been a hurricane he thought as he struggled to a sitting position.

A lightening bolt of pain raced through his leg, and he gasped aloud. His leg was still pinned under some rubble, but he thought (hoped) it wasn't broken. Still, it hurt horribly. "I can get out of here," he mumbled aloud, "I just have to rest a minute and get some of my strength back. Then, I can't get out of here, no problem." He inhaled deeply and coughed when some of the swirling dust entered his lungs.

"Is someone there?" a soft voice suddenly asked.

Krillan jumped causing his leg to ache again. "What?" he responded, "I'm here."

"I thought I heard someone," the voice said again. It sounded like it was a young woman that was just on the other side of a partially fallen wall. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her fine.

"Are you okay?" Krillan asked, realizing what a stupid question it was. Of course she wasn't okay. She was trapped in a fallen building.

"I'm okay," she responded, but Krillan could hear the hesitation in her voice.

Probably since it was such a stupid question he decided. "I'm going to try and get out of here. I'll help you get out too." 

"NO!" she screamed.

"No?"

"No! The roof has caved in and the only thing keeping it off of me is a table. If you move too much, the roof might fall on down."

"But I'll do it fast so that won't happen."

"Please don't try. The rescue workers will be here soon and they know what they're doing. Will you wait? Please?"

"Okay," Krillan agreed, reluctantly.

"But will you do me one favor?"

"What?"

"Talk to me."

"Talk to you?"

"Yes. I'm really scared. Would you please just talk to me until this is all over?"

"You sure you don't want me to try and help you get out?"

"I'm sure. I just want you to talk to me."

"Okay. I guess so."

"Thank you." She sounded relieved. "My name's Jenna, by the way."

"I'm Krillan."

"Glad to meet you Krillan. Although, I wish it was under different circumstances." She giggled softly.

Krillan tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a groan. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"I work here. I just started today. Some luck, huh? What were you doing here?"

"Shopping. My best friend's birthday is next week so I was looking for a present.

"Really? What were you looking for exactly?"

"I'm not sure. He's not picky, but that seems to make it more difficult."

"I know how that is. You just keep looking and looking for that one gift that practically screams their name."

"Exactly!"

"What's your friend like?"

"Oh, he's a great guy!" Krillan exclaimed. He continued on with a description of Goku. While he talked, he began to wonder what Jenna looked like. She had a soft voice, so he first imagined her to be a petite delicate looking person. Her hair would be long and blond with soft blue eyes. Then, she sounded so innocent, so childlike in a way, he imagined her having dark brown eyes and wavy light brown hair. He had a million different images of this woman he could not see.

Jenna didn't talk much. As time grew on, she talked less and less. She would basically ask Krillan a question and then would remain quiet. Krillan didn't mind because talking was helping his nervousness. Suddenly, he heard a noise above him and he realized they were finally about to be rescued.

"Jenna! Do you hear that?" he asked.

No response.

"Jenna? Jenna, do you hear me? They're coming to rescue us!"

No response.

"JENNA! JENNA!"

No response.

Before he could yell again, a pair of hands had him by the shoulders and more hands were removing the rubble from around his legs. "You got to save Jenna!" he yelled, "She's on the other side of the wall! You have to save her! She won't answer me!"

"Don't worry," one of the rescuers said, "We've got you."

"Forget me! You need to help Jenna!"

 "We need to get him calmed down," someone yelled.

"No! You have to go and help her! She'll die!"

"This should do it," someone else said and Krillan felt a needle pierce his skin.

"NO!" he yelled, "You have to help her! You have to! You have..." His voice began to fail and once again he became unconscious. 

************

Krillan awoke slowly, his mind still partially lost in the haze of the sedative. He moaned softly.

"You're awake," Goku said, "I was wondering when you would wake up?"

Krillan looked up at the face of his friend. "Goku, where am I? What happened?"

"You got caught in a fallen building after the hurricane," he replied, "But don't worry. You're fine. They said you've bruised you leg up pretty bad, but it will heal in no time."

All at once Krillan remembered everything and sat straight up in bed. "Where's Jenna?" he demanded.

"Jenna?"

Before Krillan could respond a doctor entered the room. "Where Jenna?" he asked him.

"Who? I'm afraid I'm not sure where anyone is at this point. I just came to see if you're awake. One of the rescue workers wanted to speak to you." The doctor motioned and another man entered the room.

"What happened to Jenna?" Krillan cried out.

"Yes, your friend," the worker said, clearing his throat, "We found her just after you were rescued. He slowly met Krillan's eyes. "I'm sorry. She didn't make it."

Krillan was silent. Like a slowly deflating balloon, he lay back on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," the worker repeated and left the room, as did the doctor.

"I'm sorry too," Goku said, "Uh, how long did you know her? I don't think I've heard you mention her before."

"For the rest of my life," Krillan whispered.

The End

Author's note: I read a story similar to this one somewhere and that's where my inspiration came from. The only problem is I don't remember where I read this story or which story it was. If anyone knows e-mail me and let me know.


End file.
